Por encima de los destrozos
by lirios41
Summary: Tras guerra el mundo está en ruinas y en caos con la naturaleza. Hinata está en búsqueda de su hermana y tras salvar a Itachi este se une a su búsqueda. /Posible Ita-Hina
1. Chapter 1

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Toma mi mano

Y toma toda mi vida

No puedo evitar enamorarme de ti.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Su corazón palpito intensamente, sus ojos perla se abrieron como platos, ahí en medio de la pelea, se dio cuenta al recordar cómo era estar a la par junto a Naruto, ahí realizo que la calidez que le brindaba Naruto…también la sentía por Itachi Uchiha.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑


	2. Capitulo 1

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertencen a Masashi Kishimoto.

Unas manos color mármol recorrían el pecho desnudo de Itachi.

-Ah- La boca de él emitió un suspiro, el cual al ser escuchado inmediatamente provocó una reacción en la mujer frente a él. Los ojos de ella se movieron para observar el rostro del Uchiha. Él estaba sudado, respiraba de manera agitada con gestos inentendibles.

La fémina actuaba de prisa, realizaba un Jutsu médico con la mano derecha, y con la otra usaba chakra moviendo algo en el interior del cuerpo del pelinegro.

-aaajjj…¡aay!- Itachi comenzó a emitir sonidos a causa del dolor.

-Tranquilo, será breve.- Le dijo una voz compasiva y serena. De pronto se escuchó un crujido, como si mil trozos de madera fueran cortados y lanzados contra el suelo, trozos muy grandes y ruidosos al caer al piso.

-Guarde silencio, o nos escuchara.- Dijo ella apenas en un susurro.

Itachi escucho, trato de obedecerla, se aferró al pantalón de ella.

Se autocontrolo lo más posible para estar quieto de mantenerse en silencio, pero la tortura que estaba pasando era insoportable aun para él. Sintió las manos de la joven moverse por su pecho, pero entonces extrajo algo con chackra. Itachi no sabía que era exactamente, abrió los ojos lo suficiente para observar, era algo plateado y de forma irreal, el dolor comenzó a intensificarse, ya aguantaba más así.

-¡aay!- Itachi volvió a emitir un sonido. El sonido de afuera retumbo aún más, los temblores en el suelo delato que el tamaño del objeto era gigante.

- Aguante - Itachi no dejaba de gemir, el dolor era insoportable.- Nos escuchara. Por..por favor resista un po..po..co.- El susurro de su médico comenzó a quebrarse, de alguna manera entendia las suplicas desesperantes, la situación en la que se encontraba era pésima/

Sentían los temblores en el suelo, el dolor lo hacía querer gritar, jalo el pantalón de su médico con tal fuerza que termino rompiéndolo.

De pronto, el dolor comenzaba a cesar. Sintió alivio, poco a poco abrió los ojos. Los ojos filosos de Itachi observaron la espalda de la ninja médico, tenía un kunai en la mano se había puesto en posición de ataque, respiraba de forma agitada.

Y tan repentinamente como todo había iniciado, el tembló ceso.

-Uf- suspiro la ninja. La forma en que relajaba sus hombros delató lo tensa que estaba por lo ocurrido.

Le había tomado mucho esfuerzo y energía sanar al sujeto. Itachi vio el perfil de su médico, escuchaba como gotas de sudor caían de su rostro. Respiraba agitadamente, se sentó con las piernas en M mientras respiraba.

Los ojos rasgados de Itachi se cruzaron con los redondos de la joven.

Ella volvió a suspirar mientras desactivaba el Byakugan.

•

•

•

๑۩ ۩๑

•

•

•

-Gracias- Fue todo lo que él le alcanzo a decir antes de quedar dormido.

•

•

•

๑۩ ۩๑

•

•

•

๑۩ ۩๑


	3. Capitulo 3 Calma

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

**Calma**

El sonido de las gotas de lluvia le ayudaba a mantenerse serena, podía sentir ocasionalmente una corriente de aire helada filtrarse por un hueco en el tronco donde se encontraba oculta. No solo estaba ella ahí, tendido junto a ella se encontraba un Shinobi, que ella había rescatado.

Se dijo a si misma que esa vida ahora era su responsabilidad hasta que ese ser pudiese valerse por sí mismo. Que objeto tenía haberle salvado de ser aplastado si lo dejaba morir por envenenamiento, o aplastado por el mono gigante, o si lo abandonaba a su suerte en ese árbol, ninguno, nada de lo que hizo habría tenido algún sentido. Esos días en la guerra la habían marcado, tantas muertes de Shinobis, si hubiese estado en sus manos salvar a alguien, a los padres de Ino-San o Shikamaru-kun, si de ella dependiera que Neji ni-chan siguiera vivo, si de ella dependiera, si tan solo hubiese algo que pudiese hacer por alguno de ellos, lo haría sin dudarlo.

Pero el deseo del poder hacer algo por el pasado es inútil. Aprendió eso a través de los años, esas heridas de arrepentimiento e impotencia crecían día con día a causa de su tan tímido carácter y su baja autoestima, lucho cada día para encontrar la fuerza necesaria para hacer lo correcto, pidió a todos los dioses sabiduría al momento de actuar, y poder vivir sin arrepentimientos, y finalmente tuvo que rogar para tener la suficiente humildad y con esta aceptar todo aquello que no pudiese cambiar. Todo eso, había rendido frutos, ya que por mas que le doliera era capaz de aceptar que no podía cambiar el pasado, que no podía revivir a nadie y por más tormentosas que fueran esas heridas, ella debía afrontarlo.

A través de los años había aprendido mucho. Se enfocó en lo que ella si podía hacer, por mínimo que fuera, salvar la vida de ese Shinobi, protegerle era su determinación, su camino ninja no retrocedería ante su palabra. Ya había llegado muy lejos, no podía dejarle morir, estaba en sus manos ahora, no lo dudo.

Podía ver el flujo de chakra, como se atoraba en una arteria del corazón, por lo cual tapo los canales, solo lo suficiente para mantenerlo tranquilo hasta que sanara. Hinata comprendía que no podía revivir un Shinobi, pero si la muerte de su primo le enseño algo fue que cada muerte de cada persona era sumamente dolorosa para todo aquel cercano a esa persona. El dolor por perder a su Ni-chan le decía lo importante que es la vida de las personas y los lazos de estas. No conocía los lazos del hombre frente a ella, ni siquiera sabía a qué aldea pertenecía, pero nadie lucharía en esa guerra sin defender algo, de no ser así se abría rendido y no lo hubiera encontrado tambaleándose luchando contra bestias y animales en medio del bosque, él tenía algo porque luchar, y precisamente por eso ella ponía tanto esmero en salvarle. Si se concentraba en salvar a quienes aún vivían, si tan solo evita la muerte de una persona, su esfuerzo evitaría que alguien pasara por el dolor que ella misma a travesaba en esos momentos.

Coloco su mano sobre su pecho para abrir un canal de chackra.

-AJ! - Susurro el hombre, con una de dolor.

Hinata estaba sorprendida. Con las hierbas que estaban cerca de ahí, ella había sintetizado un anestésico tan fuerte, que en el cuerpo de cualquier otra persona podría haberle dejado inconsciente e incapaz de moverse durante horas, incluso días. Había encontrado esa planta cerca de ahí, y salió en su búsqueda, preparo una infusión concentrada y se aplicó con chackra directamente a sus músculos y nervios. El anestésico era fuerte, no solo por la forma en que lo aplico, si no la naturaleza en si misma del medicamento, pero aun así él fue capaz de hablar, seguramente sintió un dolor intenso mientras ella abría los canales en su corazón.

Cerro los canales de nuevo, no quería que el sufriera.

Rompió por completo la tela de su pantalón y la remojo en agua, para limpiarle a su paciente el rostro, el cuello y luego al pecho. Tenía golpes, cicatrices y quemaduras, Hinata se encargó de sanar las que pudo, se había enfocado en las grandes heridas, el veneno y el corazón. El resto eran pequeñas heridas de las cuales se pudo encargar con facilidad. Siguió limpiando bajando al torso, considero inapropiado desnudarlo por completo, después de todo era un desconocido, en lugar de seguir bajando se brincó directamente a las rodillas y finalmente le quito sus sandalias para límpiale los pies.

La temperatura del ambiente descendió.

-Cof, cof.- el chico tosió, por instinto Hinata se apresuró a su lado, pero apenas le vio, el volvió a dormir. Pensó en hacer una aguja con chakra y plástico de su cantinflojar para tratar de hidratarlo, pero no tenía una manguera o algo que le permitiese transportar el agua, además pese a que trato de mantener el lugar lo más limpio posible, le pareció poco salubre para un procedimiento de ese tipo. En lugar de eso mojo un poco de tela y la coloco en los labios del pelinegro para hidratarlo, parecía estar funcionando. Lo reviso para verificar que no tuviera temperatura alta, pero se encontraba bien, pues comenzaba a recuperaba el color en su piel.

Puso alcohol en una botella y con su chakra lo calentó para crear un fuego transparente, que no brillaba ni emitía luz, invisible al ojo humano común, capaz de darle calor sin revelar su identidad.

Se aseguró con el Byakugan de que nada estuviera rondando, pero todo parecía en calma a su alrededor.

Muy opuesto en comparación con lo que había pasado, fue duro, doloroso y abrumador. Las imágenes venían una y otra vez a su mente. Shinobis siendo manipulados para atacar a sus camaradas, peleando incluso contra su propia voluntad. Vio los cuerpos mutilados, el chakra desaparecer tras la muerte, lo había visto y con gran detalle por su ojo blanco. Padres, amantes, hijos, hijas, hermanos, hermanas y amigos, todos ellos muertos. El caos ocasionado por Obito fue tal que incluso momentáneamente Naruto llego a perder la fe.

~_la guerra es terrible~. _Se dijo para sus adentros. Entendía ahora porque tras la muerte del tercero, Konoha prefirió firmar paz con la aldea de la arena a seguir teniéndola como una aldea enemiga y causar una disputa en todo el país del fuego.

Pero la experiencia de lo vivido, el hambre abrumador que sentía y el dolor muscular no se comparaba con la gran angustia que sentía al ignorar el paradero de su hermana, su mente le jugó una mala racha haciéndole pensar que su pequeña Hannibi pudiera estar sufriendo la crueldad y las carencias que se viven con la guerra.

Podría arriesgarse a salir a buscarla, pero ese hombre tendido, hizo que todo el trabajo fuera devuelto con un tacto de manos y un _gracias_, un _gracias_ que no esperaba, mucho menos después de toda la agonía que le hizo pasar. Era un Shibobi noble. No lo iba dejarlo a su suerte, no mientras Son Gokū, el Mono de cuatro colas, siguiera rondando por ahí. Lo cuidaría, se haría cargo de él, hasta que el pudiera valerse por sí mismo.

Dejo a un lado sus lamentos, se puso de pie, él la necesitaba y sería tan fuerte como este hombre lo necesitara, se lo dijo a sí misma.

La angustia no la quebró, se mantenía fuerte, paciente y a la espera de cualquier cambio. Permaneció de pie observando la lluvia a la espera del amanecer.

•

•

•

๑۩ ۩๑

•

•

•


	4. Chapter 4- Hola

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

El sonido de las aves fue de lo primero que se percató al despertar. No abrió los ojos, permaneció quieto sintiendo la atmosfera que le rodeaba, era calma. Inhalo profundamente y sintió la frescura del ambiente, se sentía muy bien. Ya no le dolía el pecho, ya no sentía un sabor metálico en la garganta, para el físicamente, era la mejor mañana que había tenido en años.

No estaba sedado, de ser así no tendría sensación, la textura le era familiar, no necesito moverse solo percatarse de lo que su cuerpo sentía.

"_Madera" _Pensó Itachi.

Bien, no estaba en territorio enemigo, en un lugar a base de madera y por el eco producido por su primera exhalación, concluyo rápidamente de que estaba en una especie de cueva de madera, no muy profunda, no sentía el calor de los rayos solares, y por el cantar de las aves estaba amaneciendo, por lo tanto estaban ocultos.

Las aves le indicaron que se encontraba en un habitad salvaje.

No tenía ni idea de donde se encontraba, no había un bosque cerca del campo de batalla no con aves al menos, casi todas debían haber huido para ese momento.

"_Aves, Madera, Eco…solo mi respirar lo produjo, humedad, sin luz…"_

Intuyo que se encontraba escondido en el tronco de un árbol.

Itachi inhalo lentamente. Trato de grabarse el aroma de la ninja junto a el.

Exhalo por segunda vez y acto seguido abrió los ojos. Lentamente una figura que se fue aclarando hasta donde sus ojos le permitían ver, era un cuerpo mirando hacia la derecha. Seguramente la joven médico había pasado toda la noche montando guardia, y cuidándolo, asegurándose de que no hubiese problemas tanto dentro de ese lugar, como afuera. Trato de recordar que lo llevo a esa situación.

Inhaló profundamente, hizo un esfuerzo por aclarar su mente sobre lo último que paso cuando aún estaba consiente, pero no estaba seguro de lo ocurrido en batalla, todo era confuso, sabía que enfrentaba a su antepasado Madara Uchiha estuviera con vida, pero no esperaba que Kuguya Ōtsutsuki la madre del sabio de los seis caminos, fuese la responsable de todo lo ocurrido.

Debió verlo venir, Solo sabía que Sasuke grito su nombre, mientras una luz muy radiante que absorbió su chakra por completo, fue el producto del choque de múltiples ataques combinados.

Se levantó con brusquedad, debía encontrar a Sasuke y saber la situación actual de la guerra Shinobi.

-Cof, cof- tosió y al instante unas manos cálidas le sobaron la espalda. Pero a diferencia de otras veces que tosía no le dolió.

-Tranquilo, necesita descansar- ¿descansar? El no necesitaba eso, ya lo había hecho, había cosas más urgentes, que tan bien podía estar la situación actual si había permanecido oculto dentro de un árbol.

No, definitivamente no era momento de reposar, debía darse prisa.

-Beba es..esto le ayudara- Ella le dio una especie de té, tenía un color verde, parecía agua estancada. Lo probó y para su sorpresa sabia deliciosa, tomo todo de golpe. Tenía mucha sed.

Se sintió profundamente agradecido, eran prácticamente desconocidos y aun así ella se las había arreglado con escasos recursos para salvarle.

-¿Cómo se encuentra?-

¿Mejor?, eso era poco, no tenía forma de decirle que se sentía, a pesar de tener hambre, estar medio desnudo y sin noticias de su amado hermano, despertó como nunca en muchos años.

La miro a la cara y trato de leerla. Poseía un Byakugan eso era evidente, la manera en que se encontraba sentada era tan formal y de alguna forma elegante. Estaba más que acostumbrada a ser servicial, formal pero su amabilidad no concordaba con ella todo en ella, pero estaba seguro que ella era muy cercana a la rama principal, mínimo en trato.

-Gracias- Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron como platos, sin embargo rápidamente le sonrió y asintió amablemente.

Por su parte el, no encontró palabras para agradecerle lo que hizo por él. Se sentía realmente en deuda hacia ella.

La analizo mientras lo atendía. No despegaba sus brazos, no se movía con plena libertad, era calmada no era agresiva, y bastante atenta. Pensó que tal vez era un medico ninja.

Le indico que moviera sus brazos, sus dedos su vista. Comprobó sus reflejos, pero era demasiado evidente para el que trataba de mantenerlo ocupado para aplazar el tema de la guerra lo más posible. Como si lo protegiera de la verdad, su calidez y amabilidad le dijo de lo alarmante de la situación.

Como cuando a un niño le dicen que todo está bien para que no se preocupe, que todo saldrá bien para que no sufra.

Que tan mal podían estar las cosas, que tan peligroso era afuera si no podían moverse para buscar un mejor escondite.

-Que era lo que rondaba fuera- Pregunto Itachi mientras la joven le servía un poco más de te medicinal. Hinata titubeo un poco mientras servía él te.

Fue más que evidente para Itachi que algo estaba mal.

Le paso él te, Itachi lo bebió con calma esperando su respuesta. La joven fruncía el ceño cuando finalmente dijo.

-No estoy segura- Dijo ella con un aire de decepción. Sin embargo ella agrego–Parece una especie de mono gigante, es bastante agresivo, tra...te de defendernos pero es bastante fuerte no funciono…

"…_defendernos?.."_ Itachi intuyo que ella cargo con el inconsciente, luchando contra ese mono gigante.

-Son Goku-

El rostro de la joven se lo confirmo, no era un pregunta lo que el dijo, era prácticamente una afirmación.

-Debemos darnos prisa. Hay que salir de aquí.-

-Está rondando por aquí, nos busca, por suerte esta planta no permite la entrada ni salida de chackra por eso no nos ha encontrado, ..pero no veo forma de salir de aquí.-

Noto el tartamudeo en ella, estaba asustada. Era normal, después de todo cuantos Shinobis podrían enfrentarse a una bestia, incluso el cuarto se sacrificó para salvar la villa. Debía darle valor, si quería que ambos salieran con vida de ahí.

-Cada cuanto se acerca aquí.- Por lo cansada que lucía seguramente estuvo montando guardia toda la noche.

-Nos buscos hasta pasada la medianoche, después paro. T..tattal vez pensó que huimos, pero aun a..asi, sigue cer..cerca.-

-¿Sabe dónde se encuentra ahora?- vigilar y aun así.-

-La últimmma vez que le vi, fue con mi byakugan lo vi hace 3 horas a 10 km al noroeste, pero no lo veo de nuevo-

3 horas, aunque estuviera a 10 km de ahí, tendrían tiempo suficiente para alejarse, podrían correr hacia el suroeste, eso sería lo más sensato.

No estaba seguro de poder contra él si tenía que cuidar de ella también, necesitaba alguna estrategia que no la pusiera en peligro.

-Si vamos hacia el suroeste podremos tener mayores posibilidades de sobrevivir.-

-No sé qué hay más haya, pe..pe..pero no podemos estar aquí siempre.-

Supo por la determinación de sus ojos que ella estaba de acuerdo con eso.

-Bien- Itachi se levantó, recogió un poco de tela y trato de caminar.

-Soy Hinata- Dijo en un tono suave y lento.

-y yo Itachi- dijo el en un tono más calmado- En marcha.

Pese al cansancio y a que apenas se conocían, Hinata le sonrió a Itachi a la cual este respondió con una inclinación y una sonrisa propia.

Ambos salieron tratando de huir de ahí lo más rápido posible.

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Saludos!.

Los detalles los iré revelando poco a poco.

Agradezco enormemente sus reviews y sus comentarios son bien recibidos, así como las correcciones y demás.

Tal vez sea un poco rápido, el relleno aunque le da vida a un fic por el momento no es lo mío. Me tomaría bastante actualizar, así que posiblemente me centrare en los hechos más relevantes.


	5. Capitulo 5 Destruir

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Hinata e Itachi se posicionaron para el combate, brincaron al sentido opuesto del otro cuando el mono se abalanzo sobre ambos. Hinata cayó sobre un lago, el mono aparentemente solo tenía un problema con el Uchiha, si ella corría estaría a salvo, pero tan rápido como el Sharingan de Itachi despertó, tan rápido el mono ataco a Hinata.

-HA!- grito Hinata.

A una velocidad rápida Itachi la saco de ahí, de entre troncos y el ataque escandalizador.

Calleron bastante lejos del mono, pero Hinata no se sostuvo de pie, aunque ella se cubrió con chackra, no fue suficiente su pierna se había roto.

El Uchiha por su parte despertaba el Mangekyō Sharingan.

-Cof cof…- algo dolía de nuevo en su pecho, trataba de acumular chackra, quería usar el Susanoo, pero para hacerlo estaba siendo demasiado esfuerzo para él. No podía enfrentar a Son Gokū y proteger a la joven de otra forma.

-UCHIHA!- Grito de nuevo el mono mientras se abalanzaba sobre el e Hinata.

Itachi dio un suspiro, tomo a Hinata por la cintura y salto evadiendo el ataque.

-SUSANOO!-Su Sharingan se activó y el Susanoo emergía. Cuando el Mono se lanzó sobre ellos, El Susanoo de Itachi lo tomo por una cola y lo lanzo a un lago cercano.

Hinata permaneció de rodillas viendo la situación, asimilando que ante él se encontraba un Uchiha. Su mente no divago mucho, se enfocó meramente en enfrentar al mono. En cierta forma se sentía segura en el Susanoo.

Pero para Itachi, ella no podía estar más lejos de estar segura. No entendía porque, perp correr no le afecto en lo más mínimo, pero hizo un enorme esfuerzo para despertar el Sharingan apareció, ni hablar de su has bajo la manga. De pronto todo comenzó a darle vueltas, le faltaba aire, la vista se le borraba y el Susanoo desaparecía.

Itachi trato de concentrar aún más chackra.

-AGGGG!- Un horrible dolor se formaba nuevamente en su pecho.

Y entonces vino a él algo.

Tenía un recuerdo vago de sentir ese dolor y ella hizo algo que lo calmo. Miro a la joven, de rodillas frente a él, sacando un Kunai, poniéndose en posición de ataque, cuando la abordo.

-que me hizo?-

-…qu quu..que?- Hinata estaba en Shock, que podía el creer que le hizo, no lo daño, no recordaba haber hecho algo mal, acaso él pensaba que le había hecho alguna clase de Ninjutsu médico para perjudicarle.

- ¿Para sanarme que fue lo hizo? AHJ!- Toco su pecho mientras le habla a Hinata, solo entonces ella entendió, trato de recordar.

_Le había tomado mucho esfuerzo y energía sanar al sujeto, considerando que le extrajo un veneno extraño y que posiblemente detuvo un estallido de chakra en su corazón. Tuvo que abrir canales secundarios de chakra y cerrar los más inestables para mantener a un solo ritmo el corazón. No fue sencillo y mucho menos lo fue cuando Son Gokū, el mono de cuatro colas, pasó cerca de su escondite, pero se mantuvo concentrada, se forzó a hacerlo._

_No se sintió bien por pedirle a un herido que guardara silencio mientras la bestia rondaba. Pero no tenía elección, si en ese momento hubiera detenido el Jutsu, después no habría tenido chakra suficiente para realizar todo el procedimiento de nuevo, y aunque tratara de esperar el tiempo para reunirlo nuevamente, nada le aseguraba que mono volvería en el mismo momento, pero principalmente no sabía si el sobrevivirá mucho tiempo con ese veneno._

Se encontró con unos ojos filosos que la observaban de forma severa. Tardó mucho en recordar, cada detalle, lo único diferente a un procedimiento médico.

-Cerré algunos chackras de su corazón- resumió Hinata

-Destrúyalos-

Los ojos de Hinata se abrieron de golpe, como platos, su labio inferior tembló.

De pronto Gokū lanzo otro ataque, pero esta vez callo Itachi de rodillas para proteger a Hinata..

-Necesito que pare el dolor, no poder mantener la técnica.-

-Pero yo no tengo tanto conocimiento médico, no soy un ninja medico como para operar el corazón con el cha...-

-pero si conoce los flujos de chackra-

-Pe…pero puede darle algún paro cardiaco, o ser dañino..pupuede morir-

-si no lo hace igual moriremos ambos-

-No tiene que morir, puedo atacarlo, sé que podemos salir de esto, solo tenemos que pensar-

Itachi era un genio, ya había pensado a en todos los escenarios, lo único que podría ayudar es estar un poco más con vida, tal vez si ambos estuvieran en mejores condiciones podrían tener una oportunidad, pero no era así, el dolor los detenía a ambos.

De pronto su Jutsu comenzaba a fallar, no resistía, debía actuar con rapidez.

-Confió en usted, solo tiene que hacer eso de detener el chackra y destruir los canales q. …- Itachi jadeo, el cumulo de chackra genero una presión dolorosa en su corazón.

-Solo algunos..-Concluyo Hinata, no quería equivocarse en algo tan delicado.

-Los que usted considere, su vista y experiencia médica es mejor que la mía-

Hinata empequeñeció, Itachi reconoció al instante la inseguridad de ella. No comprendía del todo porque, sabía que era muy buena pues creo medicamentos prácticamente con nada, no quería que le rogaran para hace las cosas, se lo había dejado claro. Desconfianza.

-Confié en usted, porque yo confió en usted, somos un equipo ahora…ajj- El mono lanzo otro ataque. Instintivamente Itachi se protegió a Hinata con el Susano,- Aunque muera me abre desecho de la bestia, solo así me asegurare de protegerla, es la única forma de que no haya otro peligro más para el mundo….AJJ…- Itachi señala la banda de la alianza Shinobi.

Recordó todos los sacrificios de la guerra, no podía darse el lujo de dudar.

Itachi cayó sobre ella, casi desmayándose. Tuvo miedo de que el muriera. Si el moría, ella igual lo haría, si ella lo mataba al alterar su chackra, morirá por la bestia, pero si el vencía a la bestia aunque ella viviera, era un preocupación menos para la guerra, eso le trato de decir.

Pero ella no quería que el muriera, solo alguien con un corazón muy noble y valiente se sacrificaría a si mismo de esa manera, se mantuvo fuerte, se recordó a si misma que había dicho que sería suficientemente fuerte como para ayudarle. Suspiro, dudar no era un lujo ya, la fuerza que el necesitara ella se la daría, aunque eso implicaría romperse su propio corazón. El simple hecho de haberla llamada "equipo" la hizo sentir segura.

No dejaría que su compañero muriera, haría todo lo que estuviera en sus manos.

El Susano de Itachi lanzo a Son Gokū al lago, Hinata formo sellos, concentro su vista en el corazón de Itachi y golpeo el pecho de Itachi.

-hug- se quejó Itachi por el dolor.

Hinata golpeo con precisión, destruyo los canales y cuando rompió el ultimo Itachi grito.

–HA!-el Susano desaprecio, el cuerpo del joven cayó encima de ella y en reacción le sostuvo.

De pronto Son Gokū salió del agua se abalanzó contra ellos, Hinata intento reunir chackra para formar un escudo, aunque no hubiera funcionado antes, el impacto sería menor, entonces una bola de energía salió de Gokū se abalanzo contra ellos. No había forma de protegerse contra eso, la cejas de Hinata temblaron. Toco a Itachi y trato de formar un escudo de chackra para protegerse a ella y a él, cuando se movió el dolor de su pierna rota la hizo caer, el escudo de chackra se disipo.

Había fracasado.


	6. Capitulo 6 Camaradas

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

_Primer Palpitar_

Su Byakugan se había disipado, estaba hincada con el estómago de Itachi en su hombro, su mano jalaba la camisa del ninja.

_Segundo Palpitar_

Estaba quieta esperando el ataque.

_Tercer Palpitar_

Noto que seguía viva, mantenía los ojos cerrados, giro lentamente el rostro.

_Cuarto Palpitar_

Cuando se armó de valor suficiente Hinata abrió el ojo derecho lentamente, acto seguido abrió el izquierdo.

Vio la boca de Son Gokū tan cerca de ella, que podía verle perfectamente la garganta, sin embargo no se acercaba a ella, estaba quiero, como si estuviera congelado.

_Quinto Palpitar_

Entones noto que la armadura esquelética que rodeaba a de Itachi estaba de vuelta, tenía una espada de fuego en la mano y el mono comenzó a fundirse en ella.

-HA!_ UCHIHA!- Fue lo único último que dijo el mono.

๑

๑

๑

Hinata sintió mucha pena por la bestia. Al verla desaparecer.

La joven busco un poco de confort buscando la mirada del pelinegro, él estaba levemente inclinado sobre Hinata. Ella no se percató de eso pues no sentía el peso del joven por ninguna parte de donde parecía hacer contacto. Fue entonces que noto que él se había posicionado de una forma que si él hubiese muerto, podría proteger a Hinata con su cuerpo, solo para que ella tuviera una oportunidad de levantarse y escapar.

Itachi sudaba, Hinata podía notar cada gota que caía por su torso semidesnudo, deslizándose lentamente sobre su piel morena.

Itachi se puso de pie y finalmente sello el mono en su espada.

Hinata lo miraba con asombro y así como apareció, desapareció el Susanoo y con este el Sharingan.

Se miraron apenas unos segundos, cuando la expresión del el paso de ser fría e inexpresiva severa, a ser amable y relajada la joven le sonrió levemente con una tristeza palpable en los ojos.

Después de un largo silencio finalmente él le dijo.

-Gracias.- Le sonrió.

๑

๑

๑

Su dolor del pecho había desaparecido, un dolor que llevaba años atormentándolo, pero hasta entonces, nunca le impidió realizar sus tareas como Shinobi.

Ahora cuando se sentía más frenado que nunca, ella le había salvado. Le debía mucho, muchísimo, su amado hermano ahora podría estar con él.

-ee..eett..etto…yo- Un color rojo inundo el rostro de la joven.

El solo sabía que a partir de ahora cada cosa bella que pasara en su vida, cada alegría, cada felicidad, cada sueño cumplido, se lo debería a ella.

Tal vez ella tartamudeaba por causa de un nerviosismo, tal vez ella no entendía la inmensidad del asunto, tal vez por eso ella solo se limitaba a sonreír y sonrojarse en su comunicación. Tal vez.

Fuese lo que fuese él se encargaría de darle el soporte para continuar, eso se dijo a si mismo.

Hinata negó con la cabezo y dijo.

-mmm. No, Gracias a usted- Dijo la joven haciendo una leve reverencia. - Estoy en deuda con usted, gracias- Hinata tallo sus ojos, si alguna lagrima quiso salir ella la contuvo.

-Yo le debo un agradecimiento, permítame recordarle que usted salvo mi vida…-

-Pero usted nos ha salvado a ambos-

-Sin su ninjutsu medico eso no hubiese sido posible- le recordó el.

Hinata medito un rato cuando contesto

-Me saco de los escombros, pude morir si los troncos me hubiesen caído encima.-

-Y yo pude morir si no me hubiese dado atención médica a costa de su seguridad y confort- quiso agregar "Atrapada ahí conmigo y una bestia rondando" pero prefirió terminar con ese juego antes de que Hinata respondiera..- Estoy agradecido y endeuda con usted, ambos somos equipo lo logramos juntos, sin uno el otro ninguno no lo hubiera logrado.

Hinata se sorprendió, pero finalmente asintió con la cabeza, hizo una leve reverencia y le sonrió mirándolo a los ojos.


	7. Capitulo 7 Hermana mayor

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

**Hermana mayor**

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Tras la destrucción ocasionada por el mono había un rastro de ramas y pencas de bananas quemadas y desechas.

Hinata las miro largo tiempo.

-¿En que piensa?- Pregunto curiosamente Itachi sacándola de su trance.

-En Hanabi- respondió de forma calmada la ojiperla.

-¿Hanabi?-

-Si- Hinata asintió con la cabeza.-Mi hermana menor. Ella adora comer bananas, al ver las bananas me acorde de ella-

Itachi la había escuchado atentamente, algo no le estaba diciendo ella, esa calidez.

-¿Dónde se encuentra ella?-

-No lo sé.- Ella sonrió con nostalgia.- pero la encontrare.-

La determinación en la mirada de Hinata le dijo el empeño que pondría en ella.

-Ella es bastante fuerte, así que estoy segura que puede sobrellevar todo lo que pase.-Continuo ella.- pero la situación actual, es demasiado joven, no tiene la experiencia a demás. La guerra es bastante….-

-Bueno si es su hermana seguramente será así- Dijo Itachi sin saber realmente que decir.-Si es su hermana ella podra sobrellevar la situacion.

El viento soplo lentamente.

No hablaron más al respecto, la melancolía que Hinata ocultaba con una sonrisa y amabilidad no pasaba desapercibida por Itachi.

Hinata reparo su pierna rota con un Jutsu médico, simplemente golpeo un poco y se reparó. Al poco rato estaba caminando.

Itachi encontró peces en el lago, por lo que se dedicó a pescar algunos, mientras la joven se dedicaba a juntar ramas para hacer una fogata y asarlos.

La situación de la guerra era desconocida para él. Pero tal vez no era el momento. Decidió hablar con ella al respecto. Finalmente concilio.

-Su hermana-

-ha..quque?- el hablarle tomo a Hinata por sorpresa mientras acomodaba un poco las ramas.

- ¿Tiene idea de dónde está?-

-No tengo idea.- Ella agacho el rostro.

Ahí fue la primera vez que el la leyó perfectamente.

-¿Le preocupa que salga herida verdad?- Le pregunto el.

Ella asintió con la cabeza

Hinata apretó el labio, como si quisiera decir algo, pero no lo hacía

-No quiero que mi hermana sufra.-

-Es bastante común, todas esas experiencias nos hace quienes somos.-

-Lo se…- Una tristeza palpable salió de Hinata, parecía perdida en sus recuerdos- Pero no quiero que ella sufra.-

Itachi comprendía perfectamente el rol de ser hermano mayor. Lo sabía perfectamente. Darle ánimos para afrontar las decisiones más difíciles.

-Hanabi es muy fuerte, aunque no me agrada la idea de que tenga que pasar por todas las dificultades a las que nos enfrentamos en la vida, en las misiones y en la guerra, sé que ella sobrevivirá. Sé que es así, ella es muy fuerte y determinada, y aunque sé que ella puede equivocarse o incluso fallar.-

Él pensó lo mismo de Sasuke. Estaba listo para hablar con ella de los sacrificios que implicaba ser un hermano mayor, pero entonces ella le hablo.

- Pero sé que ella se levantara- Ella sonrió con determinación a lo que acaba de decir.- confió en ella, sé que será así, no puedo protegerla toda la vida. Ella tendrá la fuerza para hacerlo.-

Hinata sonrió, colocando unas rocas alrededor la madera, sonrió sinceramente a Itachi.

Por su parte Itachi no dejaba de pensar en qué; si tan solo él hubiese confiado de esa manera en Sasuke, tal vez todo sería diferente.

๑

๑

๑


	8. Capitulo 8 cantimplora

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

**Cantimplora**

Podían haber huido, pero Hinata no quiso que Itachi se esforzara demasiado.

El por su parte accedió a descansar ahí pues intuía que ella estaría exhausta tras lo ocurrido. Solo estarían a medio día, pero habían armado una hamaca improvisada para que Hinata durmiera mientras el hacía guardia.

Al principio ella al ver la hamaca se reusaba a dormir, alegando que era más importante seguir, pero el por su parte le dijo que también estaba algo cansado, realmente no lo estaba solo lo dijo para que se quedaran ahí y la joven durmiera un poco.

Por lo tanto ella dormía plácidamente mientras el intentaba armar equipo con lo que tenía al alcance.

Pensó en tallar con madera algunos frascos para que ella llevase plantas medicinales. También hizo un par de armas golpeando unas piedras del lago entre sí. El estruendo provocado por golpearlas una con la otra hizo que el pelinegro buscara a Hinata con la mirada para ver si no se había despertado.

Pero lo joven dormía profundamente, ni siquiera se movía. Estaba exhausta.

Una vez terminadas las armas, el busco la forma de llevarse recursos. Tallo algunas cantimploras de madera y puso hojas en las paredes para que la madera no se humectara con el agua.

No hizo demasiadas, pues cada gota de agua implicaba un peso extra que restaría velocidad, y cada objeto implicaba volumen que quitaría movilidad, algo básico.

Él no tenía idea de cómo llevarse algunos peces consigo para comer en caso de quedarse sin comida. No tenía sal para secar los peces, dejarlos afuera los descompondría inmediatamente.

Tal vez en la civilización hubiese tenido más pudor al momento de bañarse frente a una dama, estuviera esta consiente o no, pero incapaz de saber cuándo podría volver a tener un lago para bañarse, decidió optar por hacerlo, después de todo ya estaba medio desnudo del torso.

Uso los pedazos de tela que tenía en los hombros para tallar un poco su cuerpo. No estaba realmente sucio, solo tenía algunos residuos de sudor, pero su médico lo había dejado impecable mientras lo atendía..

Sonrió al imaginar a la joven cuidándolo, le producía _algo_ saber lo cuidadosa que era ella. No había tenido ese cuidado desde que su madre murió, a veces las acciones dicen más de una personar, el ser un ninja tan gentil con un desconocido a pesar de ser prácticamente de la realeza, le decía que tenía un muy buen corazón, pero en definitiva nada puro. Debió haber pasado por mucho dolor o desprecio, para tener ese grado de aceptación a los demás. O quizá siempre fui así ella, el realmente no lo supo, pero lo averiguaría apenas ella digiera otra cosa, después de todo él era un genio.

Se quito el pantalón que traía y finalmente entro al lago.

El agua a pesar de estar algo fría realmente lo refresco, se sintió renovado, joven y listo para la acción.

Nada hasta que el sol se posición en lo alto del cielo, cuando las sombras se ven debajo de las cosas, ni un poco ladeadas.

_Mediodía_ pensó el ninja.

Salió del agua, se vistió con el pantalón y esta vez no uso los pedazos de tela que intentaban ser camisa. Se acercó a la peli azul pero al verla dormir intuyo que no se despertaría fácilmente.

Quiso correr.

Quiso dejarla.

Quiso irse lejos de ahí.

Quiso abandonarla.

No quería que ella batallara con un criminal.

No quería que la inculparan por estar con un criminal.

No quería que ella fuese tachada de traidora por curar a un criminal.

No quería que ella fuese renegada por estar en compañía de un criminal.

Ella no podía alegar que estaba bajo el efecto de su Jutsu, pues el Byakugan era inmune a esos engaños.

Incluso matarla sería más honorable para ella, que ser amiga de un criminal del libro Bingo.

Él no quería que ella sufriera, había visto la melancolía en sus ojos.

Él no podía hacer algo al respecto.

Itachi tomo una cantimplora.

_Es mejor que me odie._

Aunque ella despertara y tratara de alcanzarlo con el Byakugan activo, no lo haría, pues el corría más rápido.

Tomo un kunai. Se colocó sus sandalias ninja.

Se levantó, volteo para verificar si seguía dormida pero no pudo correr.

Algo se lo impedía.

Tal vez era el lazo de "Equipo" que formo con ella

Tal vez el hecho de que ella le salvo la vida a él y que estaba en deuda con ella.

Tal vez era porque cada vez que el sonriera de corazón pensaría en ella.

Tal vez porque cada comida que tuviese estaría su recuerdo presente.

Tal vez porque se prometió a si mismo darle el soporte que ella necesitase a cambio del tiempo de vida que ella le había alargado.

Tal vez, tal vez era todo, tal vez era nada.

Esos tal vez que daban vuelta en su cabeza. Pero quizá, solo quizá el quería estar ahí con ella.

Rectifico enseguida.

_Tal vez hasta que encontré a su hermana, hasta que estén seguras._ Pensó el.

Si tan solo, pudiese entender porque ese apego hacia ella.

No lo analizo más, no tenía porque, simplemente se quitó la cantimplora, se dijo a si mismo que era un cobarde y que un caballero jamás abandonaría a una dama en medio de la nada y mucho menos dormida.

_Mantendré mi promesa._ Se recordó a sí mismo.

Bajo el arma y se acercó a la chica para despertarla con suavidad.

๑

๑

๑

Me encantan sus reviews, por favor dejen más. Me motivan a continuar :D

Al principio este capítulo terminaría en hechos más adelantados de los que he concluido, pero me parecía que perdía el punto, por lo que decidí separarlo en dos.

Decidí llamar este capítulo _cantimplora_ porque esta palabra me tomo muchísimo de encontrar. Lo escribí escuchando el cover de Boyce Avenue "She Will Be Loved"de Marron 5.

Llevo alrededor de 24 páginas de borrador, cada capítulo que he subido varía en cuanto a su número, por ejemplo este tiene 3 páginas. Aún falta bastante pero tengo la forma ya planteada, es cosa de ir corrigiendo.

¡Sonrían!

Un abrazo


	9. Capitulo 9 Fragmentos

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

**Fragmentos**

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

Ella abrió los ojos, y se encontró con la imagen de un chico con el torso desnudo, con gotas de agua escurriendo de su cabello negro, deslizándose por su piel morena. Se sonrojo al instante. A pesar de haberlo visto así antes, el volverlo a ver le provoca una reacción no grata en ella. Más bien desconocida. Estaba a punto de hiperventilar, cuando él dijo:

-Iré por unos peces, si usted quiere puede acomodar la madera que traje para la fogata, deberíamos comer y luego marcharnos.- Ella asintió incapaz de hablar y completamente sonrojada.

๑

๑

๑

Itachi limpiaba sus pescados con un kunai, su compañera terminaba de colocar piedras alrededor de las maderas para lo fogata.

El comenzó a tallar unas ramas en forma de lanza, empalo los peces en un extremo del palo. La pelinegra había ido entre los árboles, recolectando algo del suelo. El pelinegro la observaba de reojo.

Cuando volvió se dio cuenta de que llevaba unas hojas secas, luego las coloco sobre la madera, entonces ella camino en línea recta hacia el bosque. En lugar de círculos como lo venía haciendo.

El pelinegro la observo del lago, curioso del porque ella hacia eso. Entonces recordó que la última vez ella había prendido el fuego rosando un palo con las hojas. Él estaba pescando, cuando regreso con los peces el fuego estaba listo y ella lo esperaba con una sonrisa. Seguramente ahora ella buscaba una rama un poco más seca, para encender.

A la par recordó después de eso lucia cansada, le había costado mucho pues la madera estaba demasiado fresca, además el fuego no duro demasiado. Por lo que pensó como hacerlo más sencillo empleando sus habilidades ninja.

-permítame- Itachi le paso las varas con los peces incrustados y le indico que se retirara.

Inmediatamente realizo un Jutsu de fuego.

La llama fue radiante, mucho mejor que la última, se veía una mezcla de fuego naranja con destellos verdes a causa de la madera viva.

-No hay madera seca en este lugar, sería muy difícil prender la madera por fricción- Dijo Itachi con cierta satisfacción.- Hizo un excelente trabajo acomodando, el fuego prendió enseguida.- Hinata tomo las varas, las enterró de un lado en la tierra, y dejo que se cocieran.

Itachi se sentó esperando el alimento.

-Nnn…noo.-

-¿hum?- Itachi la observo con curiosidad.

-nnno debería esforzarse tttaanto después…después de que acaba dddee recuperarse.- le dijo ella.

Itachi frunció el ceño, casi en forma de puchero. Suspiro un poco, recargo las palmas en el suelo y miro hacia el cielo. Pensó en el hecho de que ese Jutsu era bastante sencillo para él, lo venía haciendo desde que era niño.

-descuide me resulta muy simple- le sonrió mirándola. Esa sensación dulce volvió a formase en su interior.

-pppepepero encontré apatita cerca de aaaquui, puedo ir por un poooco si necesitamos

-¿Apatita?- La paro en seco. No estaba seguro si había escuchado bien.

-Bubuueno es fosforo esesta junto a las montañas y podemos ir…

Él no la escuchaba con mucha atención, él sabía perfectamente que era la apatita.

_¿Qué hace fosforo aquí?, eso debería estar muy lejos de aquí._

Definitivamente algo andaba mal

-¿porque hay fosforo en las afueras de este bosque? -acaso estaban en Katabami Kinzan, un lugar minero en el país del Rio.

No estaban demasiado lejos.

Eso no tenía sentido, si había un lago cerca los pueblerinos podían hacer un canal al lago para separar metales por densidades. Por otro lado la bestia Son Goku pertenece al país de la Tierra.

Miro los peces que se cocinaban en el fuego. Eran salmones habitantes de lugares glaciales.

-dígame Hyuga-san, ¿Qué - "oculta" le parecía acusante, debía dirigirse con delicadeza, no quería hacer una grieta entre ambos- sucede?

-..,.hum…bueno…es porque esta una cueva de..-

-Dígame hay algún trato entre el país de la tierra y Katabami Kinzan?- Sabia que no era así mover una mina era prácticamente imposible, solo quería estudiar la reacción de la joven,

-qqueuque… Ka ka..katabami?-

Algo no estaba bien, el que ella desconociera eso le indicaba que era una pésima Shinobi. Lo descarto rápidamente pues tenía conocimiento de plantas medicinales, cada planta tiene sus propias condiciones y saber de dónde no era suficiente. Para ello se necesitaba saber sobre el clima en los diferentes países, por lo que ella no podía ignorar algo tan simple como eso. Ni estaba seguro que existirá un lugar con cavernas, un bosque y lagos, no era lógico, no lo recordaba sabia cada mapa.

A decir verdad no estaba seguro de que asaba, tenía que esperar hasta el anochecer para saber. Pero era simple, ella debía de saberlo, pues era un ninja con Doujutsu muy fuerte, ella podía ver perfectamente, debía decírselo sin problemas.

-¿Donde estamos?-

-etto…-

-vamos, sea donde sea podemos encontrar forma de salir de aquí y localizar su aldea.-

-no es eso..-

Entonces que era se preguntaba él.

Itachi suspiro y espero tranquilo a su respuesta, la observo mirando el fuego, dio la vuelta de los peces con delicadeza.

Casi tardándose a propósito. Algo típico cuando no se quiere enfrentar algo.

-Dígalo- Insistió el.

-Yyy yoo no tengo idea.-

Hubo silencio.

El sonido de las aves mañaneras fue lo único que se escuchó.

Hasta que la peliazul dijo.

-es como si se hubiese movido todo el mundo.-

Abrió los ojos de golpe, incapaz de comprender y procesar lo que le estaba diciendo la joven.

-Visualice con el Byakugan y a la derecha está el desierto pero solo un fragmento más al fondo hay un oasis, como el de la ciudad de la niebla. En la izquierda hay arena ligeramente humedad, hay algunas algas esparcidas incluso cangrejos como los de una playa, pero sin mar y hacia la derecha a 400 m de aquí está la caverna… como si…

-Como si la tierra se hubiera fragmentado.-

Ella asintió.

Podía recordar cuando se abrían las dimensiones y como se distorsiono todo…pero nunca pensó que se hubiese destruido la tierra.

Entonces, eso que ella acababa de decir y que se había esforzado en ocultarle con tanto esmero sobre la tierra fragmentada tenía sentido. Comprendió su angustia hacia su hermana. El experimento algo parecido.

Encontrar a Sasuke y Konoha sería aún más difícil de lo que jamás imagino.

๑

๑

๑

Creo que los lazos no se fuerzas. Simplemente se dan.~ Lirios41

Me puso enormemente feliz ver review apenas subí mi cap.

Por lo que termine este inmediatamente.


	10. Capitulo 10 Confianza

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

**Confianza**

Itachi estaba en Shock tras enterarse que todo el mundo podría estar fragmentado.

-¿Sucede algo?- Ella le pregunto dándole una vara con un pez cocido.

_¿Algo? solo que el mundo está colapsado, mi hermano está perdido, tu estas sufriendo por tu hermana y ahora no tengo idea de cómo está el mundo._

-No es nada.-

๑

๑

๑

Hinata lo observaba, él estaba muy serio mientras tomaba la vara con el pez, ella le mantuvo una sonrisa hasta que el dejo verla.

Lo observo comiendo mirando el fuego, parecía en otro mundo, a pesar de estar tan cerca de ella, lo sentía tan distante.

_Nada he._

Si _Nada_ era lo que el había dicho, sin embargo ella quería saber a la perfección porque él estaba así.

¿Se sentiría impotente ante la situación actual?.

El mundo dispersado, el extrañaría a su familia, su aldea.

Bueno era un Uchiha y los únicos de ese clan aparte de él eran Shisui y Sasuke Uchiha.

¿Estaría preocupados por ellos?

Después de todo tal vez ellos dos era todo lo que el tenia, pero aun así eso no le explicaba, no le decía en lo más mínimo ¿Porque le costaba tanto compartir sus sentimientos con ella?, si ella lo había hecho con él. Ella quería darle apoyo quería que fueran amigos, de verdad lo deseaba.

Comió en silencio. Quiso hablarle, decirle que lo ayudaría en lo que sea que le molestara.

Pero por más que quisiese. Se contuvo.

Recordaba la historia del Hombre en la cueva y el dragón, de las pocas conversaciones que llego a tener con las ancianas del clan Hyuga.

_Cuando un hombre se enfrenta a un problema, se aislara del mundo, se encerara en su cueva hasta que encuentre una solución al problema._

_Se aísla del mundo, pues él quiere ser capaz de solucionar el problema._

_Cuando este se esconde en su cueva debes confiar en que será capaz de resolverlo, si el necesita tu ayuda te la pedirá. Si te acercas a la cueva de un hombre mientras este ahí, entonces un dragón te quemara._

El problema puede ser desde uno real hasta un psicológico. No estaba segura de cuál era el problema del Ninja.

Ella bien podía interpretar su_ Nada _como un_ "No es nada, estoy bien, solo estoy un poco perturbado pero soy perfectamente capaz de solucionar eso". _Así que él estaba en su cueva, pero debía darle espacio, no era invitada ahí. Debía confiar.

No era que ese hombre fuera un hombre orgulloso, que no aceptaría su ayuda. Era cosa de evolución. Durante siglos incluso milenios el varón en la raza y dentro de la sociedad se encargaba de proveer, de dar soluciones y respaldo a los suyos. Eso le daba estatus.

Su estatus dependía de sus logros. A diferencia de una mujer, que era valorada por su nobleza, belleza y sentimientos puros. Ellos eran medidos por sus logros, sus hazañas y eran valorados por su familia entre más felices los hiciese.

El fracasar ante un problema, lo hacia sentir como que pierde su valor como hombre.

Aunque ahora los tiempos eran diferentes y muchas mujeres podían valerse por sí mismas, incluso llegando a decirle a muchos valores "no te necesito", los hombres no podían adaptarse tan fácilmente.

Por eso a los hombres les costaba acercarse muchas mujeres modernas, la mujer simplemente se cansó de ser tan sumisa y servicial y en cuanto se lo dijo al hombre acostumbrado a ser siempre aceptado, este se sintió rechazado, o desde su punto de vista varonil como un fracaso, ante la incapacidad de hacer feliz a su mujer.

Pero un clan tan conservador como el suyo, aún tenía estas costumbres presentes.

Era en parte una ventaja para ella, comprender un poco a sus camaradas varones. Su misma naturaleza la hacía ser callada y servicial. Pero al igual que muchas mujeres se hartó de serlo, y aunque era más fuerte, entendía que un hombre necesitaba su espacio, para solucionar problemas, pues esa es su naturaleza.

Ella respetaría eso. Por el contrario a sentirse inferior y rechazada, ella aprecio enormemente que estuviera buscando alguna solución ante la situación. Aunque fuese calmarse a sí mismo mentalmente, era un problema del cual él se encargaba por su cuenta.

No quiso hacerle otro desaire. Si hubiese recordado eso, le pudo haber agradecido cuando el prendió el fuego, en lugar de sermonearlo recordándole que estaba recuperándose. Debió apreciar su esfuerzo, mas estando el en estado de sanación.

Sintió, que aún tenía mucho que agradecerle al sujeto.

Por lo cual, hizo a un lado sus instintos maternales, más bien los guardo, para un ocasión en que se necesitara. Decidió darle espacio, confiar en que el encontraría una solución.

_Confiar en él…Sea lo que sesea…confió en que puede solucionarlo_.

Le sonrió y acto seguido mordió un trozo de carne de pescado.

๑

๑

๑

Terminaron de comer, y entonces caminaron a la cueva, nada más tenía en mente él. Era primordial encontrar un patrón entre las fragmentaciones del mundo.

Se acercaron a la cueva y vieron todos sus temores reluciendo al encontraron el símbolo del país de la aldea de Katabami Kinzan justo en la parte superior de la mina.

Vieron en la entrada una pequeña mesa, con algunas tasas para el té junto a una pequeña tetera de metal, vieja.

Itachi aunque no se sentía bien haciéndolo las tomo y se las dio a Hinata, ella las guardo mientras entraban a la cueva. El por su parte tomo una lampara de alcohol.

Un pueblo donde sus trabajadores tomaban te de algo tan antiguo, debía estar en crisis.

No encontraron ningún botiquín. Había algunos cascos a unos pasos de entrada. Más adelante había un poco de oro en unas cajas, incluso encontraron picos y palas.

-ha- La joven había emitido un gemido apenas audible.

El volteo a verla, ella miraba a su derecha, había un ave encerrada en un jaula.

Las aves son usadas para saber el nivel de gas contaminante dentro de la cueva. Si el pájaro dejaba de llorar, era momento de ver si aún estaba vivo. Si había muerto significaba que el nivel de gas toxico era alto por lo que deben irse.

Hinata lo miro con ojos de compasión, abrió la jaula y el ave salió volando dando un chillido muy alto, el cual retumbo en toda la cueva y cuando se dieron cuenta, la entraba se había sellado por unas rocas que cain.

La cueva se estaba colapsando.

El la tomo de la mano corriendo lejos hacia el centro.

Ella activo el Byakugan.

-Derecha.-

-Izquierda…no debemos volver se hacer una avalancha de lodo.-

-podemos hacer una abertura para salir de aqui - Dijo el corriendo.

-45 grados a la derecha-

-Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu-

Un Dragón de agua se formó rompiendo la pared de la cueva y dejando una abertura.

Ambos corriendo hacia la luz, cuando de pronto un enorme abismo se abrió entre ellos y la salida.

Itachi por instinto salto entre las piedras cruzando, cuando estaba a punto de brincar sintió la mano de la joven tensarse. Ella se quedó atrás.

-Tenemos que saltar.- El abismo crecía entre ambos, seria mas difícil llegar al otro lado.

-No puedo.- Dijo ella con el Byakugan activo.- Es.s. muy profundo.-

-Si podremos confié en mi.-

Ella miro apenas una fracción de segundo cuando tomo su mano con fuerza diciéndole.

-Confió en usted.-

Ella se aferró a su brazo, brincaron lo más lejos que pudieron. Entonces la joven fue arrastrada por la gravedad, pero el Uchiha seguía en el aire, recorrió un metro más que ella.

Era el salto más largo de su vida.

El llego al otro lado pero en cuanto el toco el piso este se derrumbó.

La joven fue atrapada por Itachi, colgaban los dos mientras el suelo seguía derrumbándose.

El pelinegro pensaba en alguna solución, a la situación, cuando sintió una tensión en su mano.

La chica se había aferrado. Tenía algo de miedo pero está firmemente sostenida a él.

No intento escalar, era como si supiera que los sacaría a ambos de ese apuro.

Entonces paso.

Los ojos escarlata se hicieron presentes.

Unas alas negras la envolvieron.

Los cuervos los llevaron hasta arriba.

Ella abrió los ojos agradecida.

La tomo por su cintura para subirla al terreno firme.

Ella se aferró a su brazo derecho con ambas manos

La cargo en sus brazos y salto alejándose del derrumbe.

๑

๑

๑

Estoy maravillada con sus comentarios.

Siento haber tardado tanto en publicar, pero no tenía idea de cómo plantear este capítulo, me tomo mucho pensar en una escena, pero creo que lo pensé bien. Aun no sé cómo plantearlo bien del todo.

Me baso en el libro Los hombres son de Marte las mujeres son de Venus, para darle un comportamiento a Itachi y una reacción a Hinata.

Estoy en un punto donde ambos tengan la madures indicada para tener una relación.

Tengo escrito un spoiler, que sería en bastante tiempo. Pero me ha encantado como quedo, si quieren que lo ponga díganme en un review (si no quieren igual avísenme para no publicarlo).

Tal vez lo publique y lo deje abierto a que cada quien los escoja en su elección. Peor bueno aun no me decido del todo.


	11. Capitulo 11- Inversión

**Género:** Por definir

**Personajes Principales:** Itachi Uchiha, Hinata Hyuga, Naruto Uzumaki

**Autor: **Lirios41

**Universo:** Alterno

**Disclaimer: **Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto. Universo paralelo:

~~~~ ~~~~ ~~~~ ๑۩ ۩๑

**Inversión**

El ninja pelinegro callo con la peliazul en brazos.

Callo de pie y apenas unos segundos después de haber tocado el suelo una bola de lodo se resbalo de las sandalias de la ninja. Ambos siguieron la trayectoria con la vista. En cuanto escucharon el golpe del lodo contra la aren volvieron a la realidad.

No era la primera vez que el la cargaba para aumentar la velocidad pero aun así ella no estaba acostumbrada. Más aun, ahora era un contacto piel con piel, sus manos rodeaban su brazo derecho, pero cuando el giro el rostro para verla directamente a los ojos fue demasiado y la sangre se le subió al rostro.

Sus rostros estaban cerca. Demasiado cerca para ella.

๑

๑

๑

-hum..anno- Al ver el sonrojo en la chica, el comprendió que trataba de decirle.

No era como si ellos fuesen amigos de toda la vida y para un clan tan conservador como lo eran los Hyūga, un acercamiento tan íntimo el que el experimentaba con la joven era absolutamente inapropiado, eran sumamente cautelosos, incluso se podía ver una distancia apropiada entre miembros del clan al caminar. Nunca estaban demasiado cerca.

Comprendió su sonrojo, estaba incomoda. El trato de no sentirse ofendido por esto, recordando una vez más que había sido criada de una manera muy reservada y para nada intima.

A diferencia de el con Shisui y Sasuke.

Volvió a la tierra, después de todo para él era también una situación demasiado cerca.

La bajo despacio hasta que sus pies tocaron del suelo, no la soltó hasta que ella se puso en pie, para luego agregar.

-Disculpe.- Era lo más sensato que él podía decir. Si él se sonrojo ella no lo noto, pues volteo su rostro a otra dirección, disimulando instantáneamente cualquier reacción que él tuviera.

-Llle agradezco.- Ella le sonrió y acto seguido hizo una reverencia. Por su parte le contesto el gesto moviendo el rostro un poco.

-¿Cómo es que una cueva subterránea esta encima del mar?-

-No tengo idea.- Respondió ella, un tanto sorprendida

-Tal vez deberíamos tratar de volver al bosque donde hay más recursos.-

-Creo que…deberíamos ir al este.-

-¿Que hay hacia el este de aquí?-

-Solo hay agua y arena por los próximos 7 km, mas haya se puede ver un poco nieve.-

-Y hacia el norte y el sur.-

-Se extiende esta planicie de agua, pero no es muy profunda, no es un mar, solo sigue hasta donde hay unas icebergs. Y hacia el sur, es solamente desierto.-

Itachi analizo la situación con cuidado. Tenía sentido lo de permanecer cerca de la playa. Pasar por el desierto implicaba estar a la intemperie, con el clima tan extremo, sin demasiadas provisiones y si era un desierto demasiado largo podrían deshidratarse, sufrir infecciones intratables a falta de antibióticos, como mínimo eso pasaría eso.

Como segunda opción podían ir hacia el mar, pero sería la misma situación, un clima extremo, pocas provisiones, caminar por el agua los dejaría eventualmente sin chackra y sin posibilidades de descanso.

Permanecer entre la orilla de ese extraño mar y el desierto les brindaba un alta posibilidad mínimo de refrescar sus cuerpo con el agua, en lugar de la sequía que experimentarían a condecían de deambular por el desierto.

Si, ir al este era una buena opción, además había que agregar la posibilidad de que el paisaje glacial fuera algo predominante en esa.

-Es curioso el clima polar se encuentre de dos extremos de nuestra ubicación, ¿No lo cree?, y aun más que los peces que vimos era salmones-

-Si lo es…- Ella lo había comprendido, posiblemente ese era el habitad original en esa región.

-Hacia el este entonces.-

Mientras caminaban centraron algunos cangrejos, ambos quisieron tomar algunos para cenar más tarde, estuvieron de acuerdo en tomarlos casi al final de la playa, para tenerlos más frescos.

Itachi considero lavarse nuevamente en el agua de mar, pero se deceso de la idea al recordar que podría quemarse con el sol. No se arriesgaría por eso.

Ella tampoco había tomado un baño pero seguía caminando y avanzando. Él se recordó a si mismo ser un mejor caballero la próxima vez que tuvieran al alcance alguna comodidad básica.

Cuando visualizaron la nieve, ella se quitó el chaleco y se lo extendió a el.

-Descuide tengo mi camisa, no pasare tanto frio. Si usted enferma no podremos salir de esto.-

Ella tenía razón, alegar no le ayudaría en nada. Pese a que no quería que ella sacrificara su propio bienestar por el suyo, y a que su orgullo en cierta forma estaba herido, se limitó a decir.

-Gracias- El pelinegro se puso el chaleco. Se sentía cálido. No le cubría por completo el torso, sus caderas aún se veían. La joven era muy pequeña en comparación a él.

Él le agradeció el gesto.

-No es nada, además usted ha salvado mi vida en dos ocasiones, y pudimos calentar la comida gracias a usted.- Ella le sonrió.

Le sorprendió que le recordara eso, tenía entendido que a ella le había molestado ese gesto. Seguramente no fue así.

Asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Visualiza algo?-

- Solo se extiende la nieve no alcanzo a ver más.-

- Y el desierto-

- La misma situación-

- Ya veo-

- Creo que podremos caminar por el medio, entre el desierto y la nieve.- No quería arriesgarse a terminar en un lugar u otro.

- Parece un buen plan.- Le dijo Hinata.

Ambos caminaron un poco, recogieron unos cuantos cangrejos en la tetera y colocaron nieve para conservarlos.

Se turnaban para llevarlos por la nieva, pero al final los dos caminaron con nieve, Itachi se ofreció a llevar la tetera con los cangrejos. Cuando la nieve se derretía simplemente la remplazaban, cada que veían alguna rama o algo la tomaban para realizar alguna fogata. Recordó los frascos de madera que le había tallado y se los extendió por si encontraba algo que tuviera que ser guardado.

La ojiperla parecía más feliz con ese gesto, sus ojos brillaron un poco. Desde que le conto de su hermana parecía un poco melancólica, sin embargo le sonría constantemente y lo animaba de alguna forma. El comprendía perfectamente cómo se sentí hacer eso.

Cuando mentía, un vacío se formaba en él, pero era doloroso dejar todo lo que era, era descomunal y entre más grande la mentira más duro era seguir adelante.

Pero no podía pasar por alto, que a él le molestaba que ella lo protegiera de ella, como si él fuese un niño incapaz de comprender lo que ella pasaba en ese momento.

No entendía porque.

Siguieron caminando hasta el atardecer. Cuando el sol se metía Hinata a cómodo una piedra hacia el norte y una coraza de cangrejo hacia el sur, de esa forma podrían orientarse.

Tomaron más nieve, prendieron una fogata con algunas de las varas que habían recolectado y pusieron a hervir los cangrejos. Cenaron un poco y pasarían la noche en el desierto.

Cuando cayó la noche se alejaron un poco del fuego, enfocaron la vista hacia las estrellas y se sentaron.

Como Hintana tenía la mejor vista de ambos se encargaría de acomodar las estrellas, se lo haría saber a él para orientarse en cada lugar del mundo con ayuda de las constelaciones.

La joven acomodaba unas rocas que representaran las constelaciones. Itachi noto la piel blanca de la pierna derecha de Hinata. Solo entonces él se dio cuenta que los pedazos de tela que el había tenido como intento de camisa pertenecían a una parte del pantalón de la joven. Nuevamente una calidez lo inundo, y a la par ese sentimiento frustrante desconocido reapareció. Algo lo empujaba a hacerse y a alejarse de ella. Sentía su cuidado, pero tenía la impresión de que ella no confiaba en el para cuidarle.

Ya llevaba mucho rato cuando frunció el ceño.

- ¿qué sucede?- Pregunto el curioso.

-No...no entiendo.-El sol se nació a nuestra derecha, se supone que es

-el este- le reafirmo él. Ella asintió.- y se escondió al nuestra izquierda, al oeste.-

-sí, tomando eso, frente a nosotros está el norte y a nuestra espalda el sur.

El asintió, pacientemente espero a que quería ella llegar afirmando eso.

- Pero justo en el cielo se puede ver la cruz del sur pero circinus está a su este y centauro a su sur en lugar de…-

-de su norte-El pelinegro suspiro y finalmente concluyo.- Esta opuesto a cómo deberían-

La joven ladeo la cabeza, el asociaba ese movimiento en ella cuando tenía duda.

-Que tal, si tomamos opuestos el oeste y este…-Le propuso el Uchiha.

Ella tardo un poco en entender, incluso se cambió de posición, quedando de espaldas al fuego y frente a Itachi, cuando al fin dijo.

-Coinciden como deberían, pe…pero eso no tiene sentido porque el sol salió por el oeste y no por el este…-

-Es como si estuvieran simplemente volteados.-

No tenía sentido que todo el universo se moviera a causar. De ser así las constelaciones no se verían tan bien proporcionadas como siempre.

-Si asumimos que la tierra gira de este a oeste, entonces la estrellas coincidirían.-

Ella tardo un poco en procesarlo.

-hmmm...si, si nos movemos de esa forma las estrellas parecen estar donde deben-

Ambos se miraron un poco, las llamas iluminaron a Hinata, que permanecía sentada abrazando sus rodillas, con sus chapas sonrojadas a causa de los cambios fríos y calientes de ese día.

No parecía asustada, solo un poco incapaz de procesarlo.

-No creerá que la tierra a cambiado o..o si?.-

-Tengo una sospecha, el clima frio me lo dice, pero además los salmones y este tipo de heladas son clásicas del polo norte, no entiendo porque hay ahora un cambio en la ubicación de esto. Si el mundo sigue rotando hacia la misma dirección es posible que haya girado su posición-

-¿Pero cómo giro el mundo entero?-

-No tengo idea.-

-Podemos quedarno días en el mismo lugar, para ver cómo se mueven las estrellas, pero creo que es más un asunto de posición que de rotación o translación de la tierra.

Él era un genio, con tan poco información concluyo algo que ni siquiera ella pudo imaginar o plantear.

-En la búsqueda de su hermana podemos averiguarlo.-

-he?- Hinata se levantó en ánimos inmediatamente.

-Creo que es lo mínimo que puedo hacer después de que usted salvo mi vida-

-Usted también me ha salvado-

-Si no fuera por usted no hubiera atrapado a la bestia ni encontrado una salida rápida de la cueva.-

-No..se equipó usted me ha salvado a mí. Muchas gracias-

Ella se inclinó en un ademan, él se sentó a su lado.

No sabía porque, esa mujer siempre lo hacía sentir útil en su vida.

De alguna forma tenía sentido eso que ya le había devuelto el favor. Pero en lugar de sentirse a mano, o sin la necesidad de estar cerca. Sentía más gratitud y apego a esa mujer.

Pero simplemente no entendía porque ella no le confiaba esa tristeza que ocasionalmente su mirada relevaba.

-Si eso creo- Ella sonrió mirando las estrellas, metiendo sus dedos en la arena aún caliente por el día caluroso.

Y como si algo en él hubiera despertado, como si de alguna forma sus pensamientos pudieran ser escuchados por él. Desde ese momento Itachi comprendió algo sobre Hinata.

Aunque era una mujer que trataba de ser fuerte, su corazón estaba lastimado. Ella trataba de luchar contra ese dolor, y permanecer tan quieta y callada, incluso durmiendo, era su forma de evitar que el dolor creciera, como si fueran heridas que debían permanecer en reposo para sanarse.

Una veja herida se abrió en su pecho al entender eso, le agradeció y admire su fuerza. No la iba a dejar sola.

Por eso ella no hablaba, estaba acostumbrada a estar en silencio mientras algo le dolía.

Quería tener esperanzas, pero en esa situación era bastante difícil. Y aun así ella le sonreía y apoyaba, ayudándole a todo lo que estuviera a su alcance.

El se encargaría de darle la confianza para realizar todas esas hazañas hasta que encontrara a su hermana.

-Podemos hacerlo-

-¿Qué cosa?- Pregunto Hinata.

-trabajar juntos, salir de esto y poder llegar, encontrar a nuestros hermanos-

-d..de verdad cree eso Itachi-san- Una descarga eléctrica le recorrió su ser cuando ella pronuncio su nombre.

-Los creo Hinata-san.-

Como es que habían llegado a ese grado de intimidad en tan poco tiempo.

Itachi asintió con una sonrisa.

- Si tiene razón, creo que podemos hacerlo.- Ella miro hacia las estrellas.

Un brillo más grande volvía a los ojos de ella, el sonrió al verla así.

Había logrado aliviar su dolor dándole su apoyo, ¿ella confiaba en el a ese grado?

No tenía ni un día de haberla conocido y aun así le tenía la confianza de toda una vida de conocerla.

Se sentía bien hacerla feliz. Ese sentimiento desconocido broto de nuevo de su ser.

La frescura de la noche los cubrió.

Ella se recostó en la arena y durmió, mientras cuidaba su sueño esperando que finalmente tuviera el descanso en calma que el trato de darle.


End file.
